


[KSM2]【哈蛋】One Moment In Time

by sibasin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 第二集結局後，蛋蛋跟哈利一起接受勳章表揚的前一天，在家裡試穿正禮裝的兩人。劇透當然有，算是延續上一篇的設定，沒有公主，結婚的是哈蛋（還有關於嘉德騎士團的服裝可以參考這裡





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

兩人的臥室裡，試穿好了正禮裝的哈利跟伊格西站在全身鏡前。

看著鏡中的自己那一身深藍色的正禮裝，伊格西的表情十分微妙。

「我這樣看起來是不是像個亂穿別人衣服的蠢蛋？」說著，伊格西還伸手拉了拉長披風，玩了一下頭上的羽毛，然後與鏡中哈利的眼神相對，「明明是同樣的衣服，你穿起來就帥斃了。」

無意識地噘起了嘴唇抱怨，伊格西轉頭看著站在自己身後的哈利，又是羨慕又是崇拜。

兩人的裝扮一模一樣，除了同樣服貼的深藍色正禮裝，他們的肩上都披掛著深藍色的長披風，頭上戴著黑色天鵝絨的帽子，上頭還都分別插著白色蓬鬆羽毛，儼然一副中世紀宮廷戲中才會出現的裝扮。

然而比起自覺彆扭的伊格西，哈利卻一點都不突兀，不如說非常合適，左眼上的黑色眼罩讓哈利看起來又多了一股神祕肅穆的氣質，再配上哈利舉手投足間原本就擁有的優雅貴族風範，伊格西甚至覺得，就算跟別人說哈利是從中世穿越過來的王族也不會有人懷疑。

「你最大的缺點就是容易低估自己，伊格西。」

但哈利聽到伊格西那麼說，卻只是不太贊同地輕蹙著眉，然後舉起雙手搭在伊格西的肩上，稍微彎下腰，在他耳邊低聲說道：「我眼中看到的，是一個正直、勇敢、忠誠，而且不遜於這套服裝的俊俏青年。」

不知是哈利那誇讚的話語還是低沉溫柔的嗓音，伊格西的心突地一跳，不用看鏡子也可以從臉上的燥熱感覺到自己臉紅了起來。

「……有時候我真的覺得你看我的眼光有問題。」

眼神左右游移了一下，又與哈利相望，伊格西難掩開心卻又不免感到害羞地小聲嘟噥。

「不，雖然我的確少了一邊的視界，但所見到的依然都是真實，」加強了搭在伊格西肩膀上的力道，哈利臉上浮現真摯的表情，發自內心地對伊格西訴說，「這是你靠著自己的力量，努力得來的榮譽，沒有人比你更適合這套服裝。」

「哈利……」

感動不已的伊格西不知該怎麼回應，只能喃喃念著哈利的名字，心頭暖烘烘的感覺慢慢往上擴散，讓他的鼻子發酸，濕熱的眼前也泛起了一層薄薄的水霧。

自從父親過世之後就沒哭過的伊格西，卻總是會因哈利而落下眼淚。

不管是金士曼最終考驗失敗後跟哈利爭吵的那一次，還是目擊哈利中槍倒地之後，一直到與哈利再會前，每當想起哈利，伊格西總是會情不自禁紅了眼眶。

即使是現在，盡管現在哈利已經回到了自己身邊，但有時候哈利的某些話語還是能夠讓伊格西感動得希哩嘩啦，比如說他剛才所說的話。

沐浴在哈利溫柔誠懇的眼神中，伊格西不禁開始覺得，也許自己真有他說的那麼好，而他很清楚，要是沒有哈利的指引與陪伴，他絕不可能從一名街頭小混混成長蛻變成如今鏡中的自己。

為了不讓淚水溢出，伊格西眨了眨眼後抬起了頭，笑開了嘴，伸手往前做出握劍的手勢比畫著，故作輕鬆地問哈利：「到時候女王用劍抵在我肩膀上，像這樣左右兩邊？」

哈利輕輕點頭，然後拍了拍伊格西的肩膀，「就像我們演練過的，你不用太過緊張，現代的封爵儀式已經簡化許多了，只要照著我們演練過的去做就好。」

「我知道，我可是有最好的禮儀指導師，不會丟你的臉。」

雖然伊格西嘴上那麼說，但他垂下的嘴角卻難掩緊張的情緒。畢竟再怎麼說，他明天將要接受的授勳儀式，可是身為一個英國公民最高等級的榮譽，他不可能不緊張。

「我知道，你從沒讓我失望過。」

但哈利只需要一句話就能帶給伊格西勇氣與自信，讓他慢慢地放鬆了緊繃，並與哈利相視而笑。

「謝謝你，哈利。」

伊格西的感謝包含了太多太多。

從收到了王室通知關於授勳一事後，哈利就對伊格西進行了一番關於英國授勳儀式及勳章制度的教學，舉凡創立的歷史、儀式的進行流程，一直到不同勳章各自代表的意義都不厭其煩詳細地為伊格西說明講解。

大英帝國的勳章大致可分為騎士勳章與榮譽勳章，每年會有兩次受封儀式，旨在獎勵對大英帝國做出傑出貢獻的人士。

與只是作為榮耀表彰的榮譽勳章不同，騎士勳章意味著授勳者將被正式封為騎士，加入騎士團，成為勳爵士。

通常非戰時不要說一般平民了，就算是軍官或世襲貴族要接受女王表揚封爵授勳是非常困難的一件事，更不用說最高等級的嘉德勳章甚至還有規定數量。

就好像金士曼騎士有限定代號及名額一樣，世界上同時只能有24名活著的嘉德勳章佩帶者，只有當上一名佩帶者死亡時，才會由女王自行挑選下一位她認可的繼任者。

由於嘉德騎士團等同於皇家禁衛騎士，所有成員從英國國君、王儲開始絕大部分都是王室貴族，或是首相、大主教、大法官等最高等職階者。

不過在特殊狀況下，英國君主可以破例授與少數、且對於國家有重大貢獻的平民超額佩帶。

雖然目前嘉德騎士團只有21名，尚有3名空位，但身為中下平民以及機密情報機構金士曼的伊格西此次能獲得這份殊榮，非常得來不易，若不是因為兩次拯救了世界以及數千萬人命，英女王不會破例提名。

本來金士曼就是由一群一戰後獲得了大量無人繼承遺產的貴族暗中出資成立的機密情報機構，雖然王室跟首相等上層人士其實都知曉金士曼的存在，卻從不曾公開談論，就算金士曼的騎士們對國家甚至世界有多大的貢獻，基於他們的機密性也無法在抬面上接受表揚。

就像過去盡管哈利阻止了暗殺柴契爾夫人的任務，報紙上刊出的也都是查爾斯王子跟黛安娜王妃大婚的新聞。更有甚者，即使像伊格西的父親一樣因公殉職，家人甚至連死因都無法得知。

然而經過上一次的華倫坦事件跟這一次的罌粟事件這兩項世界規模的大事件之後，英女王決定私底下授與哈利跟伊格西，這兩名不只是對英國有所貢獻而已，還實質拯救了世界，同時也是最後存活下來的金士曼的加拉哈德騎士勳章中最高等級的嘉德勳章，以及通常戰時才會授與的十字勳章中最高等級的維多利亞十字勳章，以嘉勉他們的勇敢與善良。

也就是說，只要經過明天的授勳儀式後，哈利跟伊格西就將成為當今世上第22名及第23名、同時也是嘉德勳章設立以來第1001與第1002的嘉德騎士。

這份榮耀，伊格西就連作夢都沒有想過。

曾經的他就只是在地上蠕動的小小毛毛蟲，如果不是哈利找到了他，將他帶入金士曼，指引了他未來的道路，他絕不可能成就如此榮耀。

想著想著，伊格西胸口一熱，百感交集之下視線又再度模糊了起來，於是他暗自咬了咬牙，為了轉換情緒，伊格西轉身面向哈利。

「是說這一套服裝也未免太緊，」拍了拍自己的腰間那緊得讓他呼吸困難的腰帶，伊格西努了努嘴，「本來就是那麼緊還是尺寸量錯了？」

這套正禮裝是一個月前，接到王室正式通知之後，哈利就帶著伊格西來金士曼量身訂製的，照理說應該不鬆不緊非常合身。

「這套正禮裝是量身訂做的，可能你比當初量的時候稍微多了一些肉……深呼吸看看。」

在伊格西乖乖聽話做了個深呼吸之後，哈利將雙手放在伊格西的腰間揉捏。

手中比起記憶中更加柔嫩軟綿些的感覺讓哈利稍微抬起了眉，低頭看去，就算伊格西屏息挺身縮起了肚子，但原本負有彈性的堅實腰腹，卻明顯長了些肉出來，甚至可以捏出一些小肚肚。

「……看樣子可能不只一點。」

與哈利複雜的眼神相望，伊格西紅了臉，看著自己被哈利捏在手中明顯的小肚肚好一會，才乾笑著自我解嘲，「這是幸福肥。」

不用哈利說，伊格西自己也知道，的確在這一個月內，時值美食之秋，也沒什麼重大事件，重新開張的金士曼也上了正軌，還有從仕特曼那特地前來支援的龍舌蘭幫忙，比起剛跟哈利回到英國的那段憂傷日子，現在伊格西的心情相當輕鬆愉快，當然忍不住就多吃了點。

而且跟習慣了外食的伊格西不同，哈利只要不是太忙，都會想辦法最少晚餐也要在家裡兩人一同坐在餐桌上分享。

雖然最近伊格西也開始學著怎麼做料理，但是哈利做的料理實在太好吃了，而看伊格西吃得開心，哈利也做得開心，所以大部分時候都是哈利做，伊格西負責吃，然後兩人一起收拾並擠在流理台邊清洗餐具。

有時候伊格西還會為了主張英國沒有美食的龍舌蘭見識英國美食，而帶著他四處上館子或是街頭小吃，除了基礎的鍛鍊以外最大的運動大概就是每天跟哈利一起帶著家裡兩隻狗狗出門散步。

心情放鬆又吃得好，自然而然伊格西肉就多了起來，這並不是什麼很嚴重的大事，哈利只是有些氣自己，居然會疏於關心伊格西才會直到現在才發現這件事。

其實這倒也不能怪哈利，由於各種忙碌，雖然他們住在一起，每天睡在同一張床上，卻已有一個月沒有親密接觸，而且於公於私他都不能否認自己過於寵溺放縱伊格西，但看樣子他必須要開始積極關心伊格西，特別是他的小肚肚了。

「明天過後，我們一起帶小JB跟小皮克先生散步的時間必須拉長。」哈利一臉嚴肅地捏著伊格西的肚子，在腦中盤算著關於伊格西的體重控制計畫，「還有，不准再帶著龍舌蘭四處亂吃。」

「但是那傢伙老是說英國菜難吃，唯一能吃的只有炸魚跟薯條，我當然要告訴他英國也是有美食的……」看到哈利皺得越來越深的眉間，伊格西將後面的話吞進了肚子裡，還故意舉起了右手做出宣誓的手勢，「好啦，我知道了，伊格西‧安文以後都不到外頭亂吃，不管是三餐還有點心都只吃哈利‧哈特做的。」

「很好。」

伊格西自己加了一大串的誓言讓哈利一下子就鬆開了眉頭，露出滿意的神情，然後若有所思地凝視著伊格西。

看著似乎陷入沉思的哈利，搭配著他那一身正禮裝，猶如中世紀畫中的王族肖像般嚴肅而優雅，一邊想著這樣的哈利真是帥到天怒人怨，難掩好奇的伊格西忍不住開口呼喚著他。

「哈利？」

聽到伊格西的呼喚，哈利略為沉吟後，左手輕輕拉開伊格西左肩的披風，右手伸到伊格西的臉頰上輕輕撫摸，「我在想，伊格西……你曾經說過我應該把你釘在牆上，因為你是我所培育過最珍貴的蝴蝶。」

睜大了雙眼，伊格西剛開始有些驚訝於恢復記憶的哈利居然還記得失憶時的事，緊接著在想起了自己當時情緒失控下的衝動失言後，不好意思地低下頭嘴裡嘟噥著：「……那是我一時太過激動才會脫口而出，我當然不是什麼蝴蝶……」

「不，伊格西……」打斷了伊格西，哈利微微一笑，將手輕輕放在伊格西的肩上，「你也知道，我在成為金士曼之前的夢想，就是尋找、研究、並收集各種蝴蝶。」

接著，哈利的雙手從伊格西的肩膀順著往下滑，拉起了長及腳踝的長披風，這麼一來彷彿在伊格西的背後展開了一雙深藍色的翅膀。

「我必須很驕傲地說，現在我的夢想已經實現了，所以不再需要去尋找其他蝴蝶，」溫柔地說著，哈利望著伊格西的眼神充滿著發自內心的欣賞跟讚嘆，「因為這個世界上，再沒有比你更珍貴美麗的蝴蝶。」

宛如心臟受到重擊，這是比起任何訴說愛的甜言蜜語，都還要震撼的告白，讓伊格西幾乎停止了心跳與呼吸，凝視著哈利，久久不能自己。

不知過了多久，也許很長也或許只有幾秒的時間過去，伊格西試著彎起嘴角，卻忍不住顫抖，當他回過神來時，眼淚已經不知何時滾落他的臉頰，然後被哈利用大拇指指腹抹去。

眨著模糊的視線看著溫柔微笑的哈利，伊格西像個孩子般不住哽咽著，斷斷續續地說：「……所以……你……你要把我……釘在牆上嗎？」

「我很想，」輕輕撫去伊格西滑落的淚水，哈利訴說著自己內心真正的想法，「但是我更想要在你身旁看著你自由飛翔。」

他知道－－不是相信，而是確知，伊格西一定可以飛得比現在更高更遠，而哈利要做的，就是守護指引他，直到人生的最後一刻。

咬了咬顫抖的下唇，胸口充斥了各種情感，歡喜、震撼、感動，幾乎就要炸開來的伊格西睜著濕紅的眼睛，若有所思地凝視著哈利，眼波流轉、暗潮洶湧。

淚水慢慢停歇的同時，伊格西也終於下定決心，伸手摸上了哈利的胯下，臉頰上泛著淡淡紅潮，用還帶著哭腔的低軟嗓音輕輕問道：「……那……那如果是用這個？」

說不上來為什麼，但現在，已有一段時間不曾從體內感受哈利存在的伊格西感到近乎異常的渴望，伴隨著對哈利的深刻情感滿溢而出，讓他不顧一切地做出了邀請。

「伊格西……」

如此大膽而直白的挑逗讓哈利身軀一震，抓住了伊格西有意無意撩撥著自己慾望的手，心情複雜地低喚著這個明明還在哭泣，卻已興致盎然地玩起火的大男孩。

「明天我們就得穿著這套正禮裝參加授勳儀式，不能弄髒。」

哈利正經得無以反駁的話讓伊格西跨下了臉，失望地低下了頭，「你說的對……」

但語聲還未落下，哈利就一個施力拉過伊格西的手將他擁入了懷中，並在對方還沒反應過來之前吻上了他的唇。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

嗯，哈利在我的印象中其實是個衝動的行動派XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然沒有釘在牆上，還是釘在床上了（寫肉的時候總會不小心爆字數XD

＿＿＿

 

 

唇上突然壓上來的溫軟感觸、近在眼前的哈利放大的臉，以及湧動著情潮的炙熱眼神，這些都讓伊格西驚訝得僵直著身軀，任由哈利用舌頭輕而易舉地撬開了他的唇瓣，滑入了他的口腔。

濕熱的舌頭在嘴裡輕撫舔舐，帶給伊格西許久沒感受到的酥麻快感，讓他身軀不由自主地軟化了下來，雙腿也有些顫抖。

在被吻得朦朧的腦袋中，伊格西有些不可思議地想，為什麼哈利的吻是那麼舒服，每次都能讓自己意亂神迷。

而哈利一邊熱吻著伊格西，手也沒有停歇，溫柔愛撫著他的腰，並往下滑，在他那結實又富有彈性的屁股上揉捏著，在哈利的愛撫下伊格西的體溫升高了起來，身軀也更加顫抖得厲害，期待著接下來會發生的事。

但哈利沒有如他想像的脫下他的褲子，只是一個施力抱起了伊格西的臀部，卡入他的雙腿間，將他抵在了身後的鏡子上，然後舉起雙手捧著他的臉，右眼熱烈地凝視著他。

眼神相對的瞬間，伊格西心臟幾乎停止了跳動，哈利眼中充滿了讚嘆、欣賞、驕傲、虔敬、愛憐以及濃烈情動的炙熱，看得伊格西整個人不知該如何是好，充斥胸間的滿是混亂的歡喜之情。

沒等到伊格西從混亂的喜悅中整理出該做什麼反應，哈利就再度吻上了他。一時之間從兩人親密交合的唇舌間流洩而出的只有甜膩的喘息，響在房裡，掀起了體內早已壓抑不住的情潮。

「啊……嗯……哈啊……」

當哈利終於停下時，伊格西已經被吻得像是渾身骨頭都酥了，臉紅得就像熟透了的番茄，只能癱在哈利胸前大口喘息。

與氣喘吁吁的伊格西相比，哈利平靜得甚至讓伊格西感到心有不甘，最讓伊格西不爽的，是哈利居然在這種時候停了下來這件事實。

但接下來哈利依開口，伊格西一下就將所有不滿拋諸腦後。

「雖然不能擁抱穿著這套禮服的你有點可惜，但首先，」柔聲說著，哈利掀起了伊格西肩上的披風，像個騎士般輕輕在披風上印上一吻，「讓我們脫下這套禮服後，再到床上。」

睜大了雙眼看著哈利，隨著伊格西頰上湧現了紅潮，他的臉上野綻放出驚喜的笑容，感動地喃喃低喚著：「哈利……」

他就知道，哈利會對伊格西諄諄指導、嚴厲勸告，但只要伊格西主動提出的要求，哈利從來不會拒絕。

於是，他們在一起把原本趴在床上的小JB跟小皮克先生抱出臥室門外並關上了房門，然後小心謹慎地將身上的正禮裝脫下，並整理好，連同帽子披風一同掛在了衣櫃裡。

關上了衣櫃後，全裸的他們互相擁抱著，赤裸肌膚的接觸將原本就已動情的他們內在的情慾更加升溫。

一來到了床邊，伊格西就迫不急待地勾著哈利的脖子往後倒下，兩人相撞似地順勢再度吻在了一起。

或許是因為一個多月沒有親密接觸的反動，再加上伊格西的激昂情緒影響下，兩人本就暗潮洶湧的情慾很快就被引燃，壓抑已久的欲望化成烈火在彼此之間猛烈燃燒著。

盡管如此，哈利愛撫著伊格西動作卻依然輕柔，邊吻著伊格西，邊將手從臉龐、頸項、鎖骨，一路滑到他的胸腹間，在溫熱的肌膚上來回撫揉，並執拗地在兩旁的乳頭周圍來回撫揉，時而用手指夾著摩擦，時而按壓、捏起，弄得伊格西顫抖不已。

很快地，伊格西胸前左右兩旁原本柔軟的小小肉粒就被哈利的手指挑弄刺激得硬挺鼓脹了起來，隨著哈利不斷用大拇指跟食指按壓碾摩，猶如電流般的酥麻快感一陣一陣地襲捲而來，難耐的快感下，扭動著身軀的伊格西忍不住出聲抗議。

「唔……別一直捏……」

「會痛？」

低聲問著，哈利放輕了動作，但並沒有停下，忽輕忽重的手法反而帶給伊格西更多難以形容的快樂。

「不痛……就是怪癢的……嗯……啊……別……」

又麻又癢的快感之下，伊格西胡亂搖晃著腦袋，嘴裡吐露著濕熱的低吟喘息，與其說是拒絕，不如說是在迎合哈利似地弓起了腰，泛紅的身軀不由自主地抽搐著，揪著床單的雙手又抓又放。

聽到伊格西混著呻吟的拒絕，哈利挑起了眉，「……我以為你喜歡這裡被玩？」

面對哈利的明知故問，伊格西沒有反駁，只是滿臉通紅地咬著下唇，睜著濕紅眼眸委屈似的望著哈利，發出了像是抗議又像是撒嬌的嗚咽。

「嗚嗚……」

股間的硬挺性器翹立著，得不到釋放的快樂就像是種折磨，明明他可以透過下身感受到的熱度察覺哈利自己的慾望也早就高高聳起，凝視著自己的熱烈眼神也充滿了情慾，但哈利卻依然只顧著玩弄伊格西的乳尖。

就算伊格西想要伸手撫慰自己，卻被哈利阻止而不可得，亟欲獲得解放的渴望迫使伊格西搖晃著屁股，拋去了羞恥，抬起膝蓋磨蹭著哈利褲襠內早已蓄勢待發的欲望，帶著鼻音地對哈利低聲哀求。

「不要再玩了……快點，哈利……用你這根又粗又熱的針，把你的蝴蝶釘在床上……」

在伊格西說出你的蝴蝶的瞬間，哈利停下了所有動作看向他，眼中爆發出異樣的光采，好一會才開口，用充滿著情慾而顯得有些低啞的嗓音，道出了宣言。

「……我會的，伊格西。」

輕輕勾起了嘴角，吻了吻伊格西又紅又熱的臉頰後，哈利稍微從他身上起身，伸手拉開床頭的抽屜裡，取出了潤滑劑跟保險套。

而伊格西只是躺在床上，側過臉，睜著有些迷茫的眼眸看著哈利再次回到自己的雙腿間，然後主動彎起膝蓋，抱著自己的大腿，掰開屁股肉，將股縫間那處濕淋淋的紅嫩小洞大方地展示在哈利面前。

「快來……哈利……這裡早就等不及了……」

盡管用著放蕩的言詞邀請哈利，但伊格西紅潤的臉頰跟肌膚以及半垂著的顫動睫毛還是將他心中的羞恥一覽無遺地告知了哈利，而這更加刺激了哈利內心深處某種不為人知的劣情。

但意識到這份劇烈情感後，哈利做了個深呼吸，在內心要求自己保持冷靜，他自知自己其實某些時候相當衝動，但無論如何都不能因自己的衝動而傷了伊格西是他最大的堅持。

不管何時，發生什麼事，他都不會做出傷害伊格西的事。

於是，哈利將潤滑劑擠到自己手上後，一手握住了伊格西陰莖的同時，也將手指輕輕探入了濕熱緊窄的後穴。

「啊……！」

最敏感的部位同時襲來的快感衝擊讓伊格西的身軀一陣顫慄，仰起頭發出了高昂而甜膩的呻吟。

「放輕鬆，伊格西……」

低聲安撫著因快感而渾身打顫的伊格西，哈利開始了手上的動作，左手套弄著伊格西的陰莖，右手在他柔滑濕熱的緊緻小穴裡抽送擴張。

「唔……啊……嗯嗯……」

難以言喻的快樂使得伊格西不住顫抖呻吟，習慣於被哈利侵入佔有的體內，很容易就拾起了快感，這是過去伊格西從未享受過的喜悅，不只是性方面的快樂而已，只因為，這個正在帶給自己歡愉的男人是哈利，是他出生以來第一個喜歡上並全心信賴依戀的存在。

別看伊格西狀似輕浮，盡管過去曾經在街頭鬼混過，但一不嗑藥二不抽菸的伊格西除了會打架鬧事偷東西外，以一名街頭小混混來說可以說是不可思議地乖巧純情又保守，特別是在性方面。

對愛情其實很專一，而且因為母親的因素，對真正去談戀愛有種恐懼的伊格西在遇到哈利之前，甚至還沒有跟任何人有過性行為，他至今的所有性經驗都是由哈利一手調教出來的。

也因此他們第一次做愛的時候，即使哈利已經非常細心地潤滑擴張，但兩人初次的結合並不太順利，除了伊格西太過於緊張而渾身僵硬外，好不容易終於能得到伊格西的哈利在激情與亢奮之下難免像個青少年般衝動，盡管並沒流血，但伊格西還是不舒服了好幾天，就算伊格西並沒有抱怨不滿，哈利自己還是很懊惱。

不過伊格西是個優秀的好學生，在哈利經過第一次的教訓後，之後每一次的做愛都會溫柔又仔細的耐心擴張潤滑，並循序漸進地指導著伊格西，所以現在的伊格西已經很能夠享受哈利帶給自己的快樂。

「那裡……不行……啊啊……！」

當哈利雙手同時按上了兩處總是能讓伊格西尖叫的敏感點時，強烈的快感猶如電流竄過全身，伊格西整個人大大一震，竟就這麼弓身尖叫著，在哈利手中釋放了出來。

舔著沾染到手上的白濁，只剩下單邊視力的哈利欣賞著身下因高潮而癱在床上喘息，沉溺於自己所帶給他的歡愉之中，全身泛著紅潮的伊格西，興奮的同時又有些遺憾。

由於哈利失去了左眼，所以大部分時候，特別是遇到必須戰鬥的場合，伊格西一定會主動站在哈利的左側，這並非哈利的所望，而是伊格西出於貼心的舉動。

這份演變成默契的習慣讓他們平常生活－－比如帶著兩隻狗狗一起散步－－時，伊格西也會不自覺地站在哈利左方，甚至睡覺時的床位，伊格西也是躺在哈利的左方。

由於心裡明白這是伊格西的好意，而且的確伊格西這樣的做法可以很好地輔佐並補足哈利視線的盲區，所以哈利從來沒有說出口，但他內心其實比較希望伊格西能站在自己的右方－－因為這樣一來他才能用僅存的右眼看清楚身旁的伊格西。

只有像現在這樣，兩人重疊在一起的時候，哈利才能夠好好仔細地欣賞伊格西。

熱烈地凝視著伊格西，哈利輕輕伸出右手，溫柔地撫摸著他又熱又紅的臉頰，關心地問道：「你還好嗎，伊格西？」

「嗯……」喘了幾口氣後，伊格西才輕輕點頭，然後笑著看向哈利，伸出了雙手，「好得很，哈利……我還等著你把我釘在床上呢。」

接過了伊格西，哈利將他抱到了自己大腿上，變成兩人面對面坐在一起的姿勢，哈利吻著伊格西汗濕的額頭後，拿起放在一旁床鋪上的保險套。

看著哈利解開了保險套的外包裝，伊格西有些不滿噘起了嘴唇。

「不用戴套子……」

伊格西一向不喜歡戴套子，因為他喜歡毫無隔閡地從體內感受哈利，雖然哈利平常都會順著他，但這次哈利相當堅持。

「不行，伊格西，明天很重要，我不希望讓你感到任何不適。」

「但，哈利……」

伊格西還想抱怨什麼，但哈利已經熟練地戴好了套子，並用吻封住了伊格西的嘴唇，然後抬起他的屁股，將他往下壓往自己高聳的陰莖上，推開了皺褶，一點一點地進入了他。

「嗯嗯……！」

隔著一層薄薄的保險套，伊格西還是能感覺得到哈利的堅挺跟火熱，由下而上被慢慢侵入，再加上自身的重量，伊格西真有種像是被釘穿的錯覺，忍不住蹙起了眉，在被封住的唇間流瀉出陣陣悶哼。

等到屁股肉頂到了哈利的腿上，被塞得滿滿的伊格西渾身一顫，緊抱著哈利深深嘆了口氣，而哈利只是輕拍著伊格西的腰背，等待他適應。

體內被粗熱的肉棒整根埋入，並撐開了脆弱的肉壁，又酸又脹的伊格西同時卻也感受到了異樣的滿足。他說不出自己有多喜歡像現在這樣被哈利填滿內部並緊緊擁抱著，哈利的火熱總能填滿伊格西所有曾經感受過的寂寞及空虛。

低頭往下一看，自己大大分開來的雙腿間正被哈利的陰莖深深插入的模樣令伊格西心臟猛地一跳，不知是羞恥還是興奮，整個人像是燒了起來般，又紅又熱。被哈利整個填滿的內部更是不自覺地收縮，將哈利夾得更緊的同時也給伊格西帶來了難以形容的感受。

在等不及的伊格西自己搖晃著屁股追求更進一步的快感後，哈利才抓著伊格西的大腿，開始了律動。剛開始還很緩慢，但隨著伊格西溫熱內部變得柔軟濕潤，哈利的動作也越來越劇烈，一下一下地用力操進伊格西。

快感隨著哈利越來越快、越來越重的進出而越發強烈，伊格西只能緊擁著哈利，放任自己沉溺於這份快樂中呻吟喘息。

高潮來得猛烈，在伊格西將精液撒在兩人胸腹間的同時，哈利也攀上了巔峰。

「沒事吧……伊格西……？」

經歷了激烈的運動，即使是哈利也氣喘吁吁，但他依然不忘關心伊格西。

「嗯……」低喘著氣，伊格西歪起了嘴角，「就算再來一次……也……」

「伊格西。」

哈利有些為難地皺起了眉，他不是沒辦法，只是明天實在太重要，他不能為了一時的情慾而讓他心愛的男孩無法以萬全的狀態迎接榮耀的時刻。

伊格西當然明白，所以他只是輕輕一笑，身手環哈利的肩頸上。

「我知道，哈利……」臉上泛著情慾未退的紅潮，卻又像個少年般純真地笑著，伊格西朝著哈利噘起了嘴唇，「但是事後吻應該還可以吧？」

俏皮與淫靡同時出現在伊格西的臉上，勾起了哈利內心背德的慾望，使得他必須咬住臉頰內的肉才不至於被情慾的本能牽著走。

摟著伊格西的腰，哈利輕輕地嘆息，然後吻上了他心愛的蝴蝶。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

第二天一大早，雖然由於那一吻，之後又忍不住做了三次的他們差一點睡過頭，還好哈利事先有訂鬧鐘，所以兩人依照安排的行程表從容地梳洗打扮，用過早餐並帶兩隻狗狗晨間散步回家後，才帶上了套在防塵袋中的正禮裝，從家裡步行到金士曼西服店。

經過試衣間裡的秘密通道，他們來到了新生的金士曼總部，女王已經在總部內的大廳等候多時。

正式的授勳儀式應該在溫莎堡的聖喬治禮拜堂或是白金漢宮，但此次的授勳儀式並非常規的新年與女王生日，而是一種女王私下的特例授與，因此並沒有公開，女王今天是特地為了表揚他們而微服來到了新設的金士曼總部。

換上了正禮裝後，兩人看著眼前彼此的模樣，內心滿是感慨跟激昂。

「不用緊張，照著之前演練的來就好，伊格西。」

「是的，哈利。」

哈利的話語總是能帶給伊格西無比的勇氣，而伊格西不知道的是，他的笑容也是哈利最大的寶物。

一步一步，他們並肩踏在臨時鋪設的紅毯上，慢慢朝著女王前進。

路途上，伊格西跟哈利不時對望，從彼此的眼神中他們可以知道，這一刻心中唯一的遺憾，就是梅林跟蘿西的缺席。

但他們也都知道，就像他們共同的代號加拉哈德一樣，他們是金士曼的騎士，他們唯一該做的，不是感懷逝去的同伴，而是挺起胸膛，一同承接起這份屬於他們以及所有金士曼的榮耀。

哈利跟伊格西的名字從此將是嘉德騎士團的成員中的神祕存在。

或許，外界會好奇這兩個不被公開的嘉德騎士是誰，而在這個世界上，只有極少數人才會知曉他們兩人曾獲得如此榮耀。

但這樣就夠了，他們本來就不是為了名利而成為金士曼。

來到了女王面前，他們起了一點小插曲－－哈利認為伊格西的功勞比較大，所以他應該第一個授勳，但伊格西認為沒有哈利，他就絕不可能得到這份榮耀，兩人之間互相推讓，堅持不下，直到女王親自調解。

他們同時跪在了女王的面前，接受了受封及勳章。

然後，他們看著彼此露出了驕傲的笑容。

伊格西‧安文以及哈利哈特，這兩名加拉哈德、僅存的金士曼、當代的嘉德騎士，在走到這一刻前，他們經歷過什麼、得到過什麼又失去過什麼，只有他們自己知道，也只有對方知道。

在這至高榮耀的一刻，他們無比感謝身旁能有彼此同在。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

然後，他們的未來也將一同背負著榮耀與責任。

 

 

 

謝謝看到這裡，本文會收錄在十月歐美場的哈蛋新刊裡，已經預售了，有興趣可以到[這裡](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/4674/)看看喔～


End file.
